A Nobody's Love
by Nyarghh
Summary: and the gang meet a young boy. In a black coat. And one whom knows Roxas. Warning: Boy Love RoxasxOC yaoi
1. Bitter Lies

A Nobody's Love

Kitty: REWRITTEN! Because I didn't like the flow of the plot in the first one OTL Althought my English and organization haven't improved that much….

Kiki: Matt is in college and refuses to help with yaoi yes?

Kitty: Yes. WARNING: YAOI! Mmkay just don't blame me if u hate yaoi xD

Kiki: Disclaimer: Kitty does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did the characters would be OOC all the time -3-

Summary: Sora and the gang meet a young boy. In a black coat. And one whom knows Roxas. Warning: Boy Love RoxasxOC yaoi.

The journey was over now. The battle to save the worlds was finally over. Sora smiled. Xemnas was finally defeated. Riku, Kairi and Sora were finally reunited. Finally back on Destiny Island. Everything was as they should be. It was all finally over. Or so they thought,

Riku stretched his arms.

"Yo Sora. Let's go back to the islands and have a match." He said trying to tempt Sora. It worked. Sora smiled.

"Alright. I'll beat you though." He said confidently. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Someone seems confident in himself." He said sarcastically. Sora smirked.

"Let's rewind shall we? Who's ass did I kick in Hollow Bastion again?" Sora said hoping to stir Riku. It worked. Riku scowled. Kairi rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Here we go again." Kairi said to herself as she looked over at the bickering friends smiling.

"Hey! That Ansem guy was controlling me! It doesn't count!" he was quick to defend himself. Sora just smiled. Riku frowned.

"Oi don't look like you won! I'll beat you this time!" Riku declared as he ran for the boats. Sora laughed and ran towards him. Kairi soon followed after them.

"Yea right!" Everything was ok. Everything was back to normal.

_It was perfect._

As they reached shore of the island and got off, Sora spotted a peron. Were they from here? Sora certainly didn't remember them. But then Sora looked at their attire. A black coat with a hoodie over their face, obscuring anyone's view of their face. Sora frowned. An organization member? The organization is still alive? That can't be true. Kairi and Riku were also aware of the person's choice of attire and had their keyblade summoned. But Sora didn't summon his yet. Why does this presence feel so familiar?

"Who are you?" Riku demanded. The person was obviously startled from hearing Riku's voice for it showed as he jumped slightly. The cloaked person turned around and dodged as Riku wasted no time in swinging his keyblade at him. The cloacked person's hood fell and Sora's eyes landed on a familiar but not so familiar face.

It was a boy. He looked around their age. He had pure black locks with a single purple streak on his head. Why was he so familiar? Then Sora thought of Roxas. Could this be someone Roxas thought strongly of? The boy seemed to be staring at him. His face held no traces of emotion, but Sora could tell from the boy's eyes. He had lively and vivid blue eyes. They were masked with pain, shocked and anger. A name popped up in his head.

"Chiro?" Sora asked. Said boy flinched when Sora called out his name. Riku and Kairi looked at Sora.

"You know him?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head. How did he know?

"But… I think Roxas knows him." He said as he walked up to Chiro. Chiro stood stiffly where he was as Sora approached him.

"Chiro.. is your name right?" Sora said uncertainly. Chiro looked up at Sora. Those eyes. That hair. It reminded him of someone. A name spilled from his lip.

"Roxas…" it flew out of the boy's mouth, gently and lovingly. It was then Sora knew. Roxas knew this kid really well. Chiro chewed his lip and looked into Sora's eyes.

"Roxas." It didn't sound loving or gentle anymore. Chiro said it as if it was vemon in his mouth. Sora grew curious of the boy's reaction. Did something happen?

"Chiro?" he asked uncertainly as he reached his hand out to reach out for the boy. Reach out for the boy who had lost someone. A friend. Chiro slapped Sora's hand away as it came up to his face.

"You lied Roxas." Chiro said through his clenched teeth. Sora felt a pang in his heart. What lie? Why was Sora so conflicted? What had Roxas done?

"Huh?" he asked. Chiro summoned his scythe and ran at Sora. Sora noticed that the color of Chiro's eyes turned a dangerous red. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade to block the attack. Chiro's face was so close. Too close. Sora could see the emotion in his eyes. Betrayal. Despair. Sadness. Sora could also see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"A lie?" Sora asked while Chiro continued to hack at his defense. He was strong, Sora had to admit. But he was stronger.

"You lied to me Roxas! You promised you'd come back to me!" Chiro shouted as he continued to fight Sora. Seeing how Sora couldn't just stay in a defensive mode Sora fought back but not enough to hurt Chiro. Something inside of him kept himself from seriously hurting Chiro. Was is Roxas?

"You lied. You''re nothing but a liar!" _That's not true._ Sora was confused by the inner voice. _**It's you isn't it Roxas?**_Chiro's eyes glistened with tears but none fell.

"I hate you." Sora's heart felt a tug. Chiro continued to chant those words as he continued to strike at Sora. Each word emphasized by his scythe coming down on Sora's keyblade.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" Chiro screamed nearly in hysteria . Sora felt something within him trying to get out. _**Roxas? **_Sora felt Roxas leave his body and manifest in front of him. Still transparent, but seeable. Chiro stopped striking and stared at Roxas in shock. There was a pause.

Suddenly Riku joined in and knocked Chiro back. Chiro gasped as the keyblade connected with his chest and send him flying back, his scythe flying from his grip and far from his reach.

Riku charged at Chiro. Roxas looked at them in horror and ran at them.

"No!" he cried. Sora ran as well.

"Riku! Don't hurt him!" Sora cried out to his friend as Riku began to strike at Chiro. The keyblade stopped above Chiro's chest as Riku turned to give his best friend a questioning glaze. Chiro was also slightly surprised as he looked toward Sora. But when he saw Roxas his eyes hardened. He looked over at Riku who was staring straight at him, not knowing what to do.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he yelled. "Finish me off now!" he cried. Sora didn't know why Chiro wanted to die so badly.

"Chiro. Please…" Roxas pleaded as he neared Chiro and reached his transparent arm out to reach for Chiro. Chiro glared at him.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore! You're a liar Roxas! You lied to me!" Chiro screamed as he slapped at Roxas's hand even though it just went right pass Roxas' hand. Roxas looked at Chiro sadly.

"I didn't mean to Chiro. Please listen to me." He tried to reason. Sora knew Roxas was sad, the part of his heart that held Roxas in it throbbed painfully. But Sora guiltily wanted to know. What had happened between Roxas and Chiro? Chiro shook his head in rage.

"No! I'm done listening to you! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies! I hate you!" Chiro cried as he backed away from Roxas, getting closer to Riku. Sora diodn't know what he was planning, but he Chiro had no weapon to use to fight so he wasn't worried. He was more worried of the way Chiro eyed Riku's keyblade.

"Chiro… please." Roxas said his name. Chiro felt tears welled up in his eyes. Chiro turned away from Roxas.

"I want to be far from you. I just came to say one thing to you."

"Chiro. Please. Just let me explain!" he cried, he tried to place his hand on Chiro's shoulder but his hand just went through him. Before anyone could move, Chiro swiped Riku's keyblade out of his hand. Sora and Kairi prepared their Keyblades to fight Chiro but Chiro just jumped back, further away from them.

"There's nothing to explain!" he yelled angrily. That's when his tears came out. Chiro sobbed. "I hate you Roxas." He cried. "I really hate you. I hate you! I hate you!" Chiro yelled repeating over and over that he hated Roxas.

"I wanted to say one thing to you before I go." Chiro said as he lifted Riku's keyblade up Sora knew what he was going to do. Sora's face paled. Roxas also had an idea of what he was going to do. He also paled.

"Wait Chiro! No!" but it was too late.

"Goodbye."Before anyone could react Chiro trusted Riku's keyblade into his own chest. Chiro gasped and flinched in pain. Sora, Roxas and the others looked at Chiro in horror as Chirofell to his knees as he started fading away. Sora felt tears run down his eyes. Was he crying for both Roxas and himself?

Chiro saw himself fade away. Chiro let out a pained smile. A forced one. He wasn't going to have to face Roxas or Sora again. He just hoped it would be brighter on the other side.

Roxas desperately reached his transparent hand out to grab Chiro to keep him here in this world. To pull him back.

"No Chiro please!" He screamed as he let the tears fall freely But it was too late. Chiro had gone. Roxas dropped to his knees. Staring at the place Chiro disappeared Roxas started to tremble. He cried. Sora came up to his nobody and put a comforting hand on him even though it went through.

_**It's time to reunited though.**_

_I'm sorry Chiro Please don't leave. You can't be dead!_

_**He's gone.**_

"Chiro…" Roxas sobbed. He chanted that name the whole time he and Sora merged back into one body. Kairi was also sobbing while Riku stared at the ground in shock and also affected by what had happened.

Sora and the others stared at where Chiro had disappeared. All this time Sora didn't stop crying. You couldn't blame him. This kind of saddening thing didn't happen often. Kairi went up to Sora and hugged him. Riku continued to stare at the place Chiro disappeared.

"Who was he?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe a best friend of Roxas." He cried. _He was more then that. _

"Pull yourself together guys. It won't be the last time you see him." A voice came from behind them. They whipped their heads around to see…

"Your majesty!" Sora cried as he bowed. King Mickey waved his hand telling Sora not to be so formal. Riku stared at King Mickey.

"How long have you been there Your majesty?" exclaimed Sora through his tears. King Mickey looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Long enough to see that."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "We just saw him disappear." King Mickey nodded.

"I saw him too. But he isn't like other nobodies. He'll be back." King Mickey told them. Sora wiped his tears away and couldn't help but he happy that it wasn't the last of Chiro. _He's alive!_

"Will we be able to see him?" Sora asked the King. "What do you mean he's not like other nobodies?"

King Mickey shook his head.

"That I don't know yet most records on him on Ansem's computer is locked away. I still have to hack into it." He said. Sora hung his head. Kairi spoke up.

"Your Majesty. What brings you here?" she asked. King Mickey looked at them.

"Oh I almost forgot! Sora, Riku, Kairi! The adventure is not over yet!" he exclaimed.

5 seconds of silence later.

"What?" cried Sora. "What do you mean?" Sora exclaimed. Mickey sighed.

"There's a new threat. A new enemy to be exact. Like Xemnas and Maleficent he is also after Kingdom Hearts." He explained.

Sora hung his head. Just when he though everything had calm down, a new threat appears.

King Mickey smiled. "But it won't be a while until he acts. So rest up until the time comes." He said. Sora looked at the king. "How long?" he aksed. King Mickey shooked his head. "I'm afraid I don't know. But when the time comes Donald and Goofy will pick you guys up on the gummi ship." He said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded. They stared at the spot Chiro faded. Sora hoped what the king said was true and that Chiro was still alive._ He's alive._ Sora yawned. Man he was tired now. Sora put his arms behind his neck.

"Well im tired." He said. Kairi laughed.

"First to get back to the mainland wins." She yelled as she made her way to her boat.

"Hey that's not fair!" Sora cried and he and Riku ran after her. Sora knew Roxas was still sad. Part of him still was. But there was no point to meddle in sadness if what the king says is true. _I can see Chiro again. _Sora smiled as Roxas seemed to repeat it over and over again. _**That's right, We'll see him again. I'll help you fix your broken relationship with Chiro.**_ Sora thought as he ran towards their boats.

====unknown========

Chiro's body felt weightless. He was floating…but where? Chiro looked around him. He saw nothing but the dark that surrounded him. It was trying to comsume him.

"Hnn I figured as much." Chiro said as he let himself float.

_Fret not little one. [Who said I was fretting.]_

Chiro opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't alone

_You're not alone here. _

"W-Who's there?" he cried looking around seeing no one.

_You're not dead yet Chiro. It's not your time to die yet. Your destiny has not been fulfilled young one. [Who are you?]_

Chiro looked wildly around. Suddenly a flash of white surrounded him. Chiro shielded his eyes as the warm and bright light surrounded him. He was falling.

Chiro landed with a thud. Chiro groanded in pain, luckily there were cardboard boxes that softened his landing…but barely. Chiro got up and scanned his surroundings. He had been here before, but what was the name again? Sure Chiro jumped worlds to find out what happened to Roxas, but he never bothered to remember the worlds' names. Chiro's facial expression soured as he remembered Roxas.

"_You promise you'll come back to me right?"_

"_Of course I promise. I'll never leave you."_

"_Ok… just hurry on back afterwards."_

Chiro felt tears welled up in his tears. _[You promised me. Why'd you break it?]_ He furiously wiped his tears away away. _Forget about him. _Chiro looked around. Who was that? He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He cluthed the side of his head. Pain. That was all he felt right now. Chiro looked at his reflection in a rain puddle. Who was he? Where was the boy he was back then? _[Back when I still had Roxas.]_ All he saw right now was a lifeless soul. Chiro laughed at the irony. A soul? He didn't even have a heart. _[I guess that's what happens when you try to pretend you have one.] You get burned._ Chiro's eye lids started to get heavy. Had he always been this sleepy? What's going on? Tired. He was tired. Chiro groaned painfully as sleep started to take over him.

"So..tired…" he cried before he blacked out.

Soon after sleep claimed Chiro a man appeared. He had a scar on his face and brown hair. A woman with long brownish hair and a pink dress of some sort appeared next to him.

"What are you staring at Leon?" she asked. She stared after where he was staring and gasped.

"Oh my." She said as she ran over to where Chiro collapsed. Leon walked up to her.

"How's his condition?" he asked. Aerith checked Chiro's pulse. She sighed in relief.

"He breathing. Thank goodness, but he's not in good shape." She said. Leon looked at her skeptically.

"Aerith. Look at his outfit." He urged her. Aerith looked at Chiro's sleeping form.

"So?" she asked. Leon pointed at Chiro.

"He's an organization member. You can't just take him in. He's a danger." He tried to tell her. Aerith frowned at Leon.

"Leon! He's just a child! You expect me to leave him like this? He can die!" Aerith cried. Leon opened his mouth to say something but Aerith beat him to it.

"He's just a kid. That should be enough to help him." She said. And that was final. Leon sighed. He looked over at the passed out teen and went to pick Chiro up.

"Let's just take him back to Merlin's house to rest him up." Aerith suggested. Leon nodded and carried Chiro off. He was still reluctant to help an organization member but Aerith was right. This _was _a kid. Leon would be damned if he left a kid out to die. Not that Aerith would ever let him.

Kitty: So yea. Reviews help me update faster and it acts as a motivator! So please review? C:

Kiki: please? 8D BELOW IS A COMMENTARY TO EXPLAIN ERRORS KITTY MADE. PLEASE SKIP IT AND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE COMMENTARY.

Talking corner: (COMMENTARY!) [This is where I explain my corrections to you. Feel free to skip]

The Plot, the Characters and Storyline:

I gave a lot of thought into Chiro's character and tried to keep it consistent instead of bipolarish as he was in the first version. See first version if you want to see if I improved or… got worse. LOL. And I felt the first chapter was TOO rushed so I added more detail in it so that it didn't look like I was speeding along like I usually was since I wanted this to be a serious story with as little humor/rushing as possible. I'm trying not to rush this story as much as possible. But sometimes I fear that I might loss the sight of my true goal if I dontrush it. So for me to write a story with the intention of making it long it would be hard and I do hope I don't lose track of my original goal.

Chiro's name:

I felt that I needed to change Chiro's name but then that thought left me. I couldn't bring myself to change his name since I was use to it his name gives a sense of innocence to me. That's all it took me to keep his name.

The Fighting sceneand Fragments missing:

Actually I rewrote this quite a few times and even plotted it in my head a few nights before deciding the first version the scene was too rushed and I used the wrong character's names and also spelled things wrong. Then I realized some parts of it didn't make sense at all. As if I didn't explain correctly. In fact even I didn't understand it because of the missing fragments .So I had to go back and add parts which I forgot to include. To he

The Italic thoughts:

I always thought. If Roxas and Sora shared the body and acted as one person, their thought process would be almost the same but still have different thoughts. It's hard to explain and even show it. But I tried so include their thoughts in it. I realized I didn't have this in the last story so I decided to add this to further develop the 'mood'. I wonder if it worked.. If you haven't figure out:

_This type is Roxas' thoughts_

_**This type is Sora's thoughts.**_

And and then later on while Chiro was in darkness you heard two voices in Italics. Obviously they couldn't be Roxas and Sora so now it's Chiro's voice and 'The voice'

_[This type was Chiro's thoughts]_

_**This type was the voice.**_

The Voice:

I really don't know about the voice but I know it's going to have a big role in the story. I don't know when's the appropriate time to place it in the story later but when it comes to that I'll figure it out. Would you readers have any ideas to help me out? One for all and all for one I guess comes into play here xDDD.

I felt that I needed to explain things so I added the commentary. My commentaries will occasionally pop up after the chapter to explain things that might confuse some readers. If you still have any questions I won't hesitate to answer them all so if u're curious you can leave a question in the review bar. You can even be anonymous in ur answer. I don't mind answering to clear ur questions up 8u


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two

Kitty: So yea. Second Chapter of a story a long abandoned. I DON'T WISH TO ABANDON ANYMORE! –flips a table-

Kiki: I hope you've all been waiting for this! So please enjoy Chapter two of A Nobody's Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's too legit for me –cries-

Leon paced back and forth as Aerith checked on the unconscious boy in front of them. Leon sighed as he continued his pacing. Running options through his head. Aerith looked at him.

"Leon is something wrong?" she asked him worried about him. Leon stopped pacing and shook his head.

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking." He told her. Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. Leon pointed at the unconscious boy in front of them.

"Should we really help him? He part of the organization isn't he? There must be survivors from the organization and he must be a spy." He told her. Aerith shook her head not believing Leon.

"So what if he's from the organization? Look at him Leon." She pointed in the direction of the boy she was treating. "He's just a kid Leon. What are we suppose to do? Leave a defenseless and vulnerable boy out there where it is infested with heartless?" she asked him. In no way was that happening. Not on Aerith's watch. This strange boy hadn't woken up yet but Aerith felt some pull in her heart to protect this frail looking boy. Leon began pacing.

"But what if he's a spy?" Leon asked. Aerith shook her head.

"Then don't tell him anything that might be useful. And I doubt the rest of the organization is alive. Sora and his friends took care of that already." Before they could further discuss this they hear a tiny noise erupt from the unconscious boy.

"R-roxas…" the boy whispered before he became silent again. Aerith looked at the boy.

"Roxas?" she asked even though there was no way the boy could hear her. Leon rubbed his chin with his head.

"Didn't Sora say something about a Roxas?" he ask as he thought. Aerith seemed to know something.

"Maybe that was Sora's nobody." She concluded. Leon nodded. Aerith brushed the boy's hair away from his eyes and rubbed his cheek affectionately. The boy seemed to relax under her touch and tried to get closer to the warmth. She smiled. Leon couldn't help but smile too. Aerith was right. You can't leave a defenseless kid out to get fed to heartless. Leon wasn't that cold hearted. He was just.. cautious. But the boy was no harm while unconscious.

"He seems fine now. He should have wake up by now. It's been days." She said worriedly. "I HOPE he wakes up." She mumbled. Leon sensed her sadness and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't start doubting him now. He will" He told her. Although he didn't exactly believe his own words. Aerith smiled and nodded.

"You're right Leon. He WILL wake up." She said determined.

"When he wakes up I have some questions for him." Leon said as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I still don't trust him." He told Aerith. Aerith sighed and shook her head as she got up from her seat.

"Just don't scare the poor boy." Aerith said as she left the room. Leon started at the boy on the bed. Who was he? And how did he end up here? More importantly, WHY is he here and what did he want? Such questions made Leon start pacing again.

"Is he awake yet?" asked a voice. Leon shrugged.

"News travels to you fast doesn't it?" Leon asked as he faced the blonde. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Why are we helping an organization member?" he asked as his eyes flicked over to the unconscious form on the bed. Leon shrugged.

"Aerith can't leave kids alone, you know that Cloud." Leon told Cloud. Cloud scoffed.

"Neither can you." He said frowning. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Watch it. I know deep inside you wouldn't either." Leon said. When Cloud didn't retort back Leon smirked. Looks like he won.

"But I wonder how he got here. He just appeared out of nowhere. I saw a flash of light when I was walking around. I went to investigate and found him."

Cloud looked at the boy weirdly.

"So he's part of the organization?" he asked. Leon shrugged.

"Well he IS wearing a organization cloak."

"True… but he is kinda weak looking." Leon shrugged.

"Maybe he's just a spy." Leon looked at the bed. "Or maybe this is where the phrase "Looks are decieving" comes into play. "

"So what do we do when he wakes up and you bombard him with questions?" Cloud asked the red head. Leon shrugged.

"I don't think Aerith will let him leave." A groan emitting from the bed caught their attention.

-Destiny Island-

_Roxas and Axel sat on their chairs as they awaited the news their superior had for them. They spoke to each other._

"_What do you think he has to say?" Roxas asked Axel. Axel just shrugged_

"_Probably something about something. I don't know. Maybe a mission for us all?" he guessed. Roxas shrugged and sat straight as the superior, Xemnas, cleared his throat, silencing everyone._

"_Alright everyone. We have a new organization member joining us today. Could you please step out?" asked Xemnas directing his hand in a motion to come over. A clocked body came out seemingly out of nowhere and looked around quietly and shyly._

"_Remove your cloak boy." The young boy did. He had a head full of messy short black locks with a single purple streak. He fiddled with the front of his shirt under the cloak, and looked around. Uneasy at the eyes around him._

_Roxas knew how it felt but couldn't help but look at the new member. He felt a connection. When their eyes met he was certain the young male felt it too as their eyes met._

Sora woke up. That dream. Chiro was in it! Sora was sure that dream had a connection to his past with Roxas. No. he was _certain_ that it was a fragment of their past.

_**What was that? **_ He seemed to ask Roxas. Roxas stayed silent. Ever since that time Sora found out he could talk to Roxas in his head. But Roxas refused to say a lot, still grieving over Chiro.

After a few moments of silence Roxas spoke.

_Sorry…You weren't suppose to see that._ His way of saying just leave it alone. But Sora couldn't. He was now strangely involved with Chiro and wanted to know more of their past. Sora felt ashamed.

_**But I want to know. Please Roxas. I want to help you. **_ Sora thought. Roxas stayed silent as if debating on telling Sora of not. Sora spoke again.

_**You can't help yourself without letting other's care.**_ Sora heard Roxas sigh.

_It was the first time we met._

_**Did anything happen at that time?**_

_No. We were great friends._

_**Were? **_Roxas ignored that and Sora knew it. He decided not to say anything about it and play dumb.

_**What happened?**_

_I don't want to talk about it._

_**But-**_

_I don't want to talk about it now._

_**When?**_

_When the time is right. ___And with that the topic was ignored by Roxas. Sora sighed and went back to sleep.

-Back in Hollow Bastion-

A groan emitting from the bed caught their attention. They looked towards the bed to see the boy stir and start to wake.

Chiro heard voices talking. _[Who's there?]_ As he made himself open his eyes, Chiro groaned at how bright the lights were. He weakly put his hands up to block the light from his eyes. Too bright. _[I've been in the darkness too long.]_ The light hurt.

Leon sensed that the light was disturbing the boy on the bed and made to turn off the big light while Cloud,also suddenly psychic, turned the bed light on. This seemed to please Chiro as he finally opened his eyes and let his eyes adjust to the small amount of light. When he looked around he flinched when he saw that he was't the only one in the room. Wait room?

Chiro sat up quickly regretting his action for the blood rushed thought his head. Chiro winced as his head hurt. Leon helped hold the kid in place so that he won't fall off the bed from the sudden movement.

"Woah there kid. You just woke up from a 4 day nap. Don't get up sp quickly." He said firmly. Sure he wanted questions but the kid was pushing himself too much. The kid stared at him with his big innocent eyes.

"What's your name kid?" Leon asked. Chiro looked at the bed.

"Chiro." He said in a small voice. Well at least Leon knew the kid wasn't a mute.

Chiro opened his mouth to say something but then clamped it shut. He looked away. Leon suspected this.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" He said. He tried to keep authority in his voice while coming out gentle. Chiro didn't meet his eyes nor did he say anything. Then the door opened.

"I heard noise in here. Is anything- Oh!" Aerith exclaimed as she saw the boy had woken up. She rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" she said affectionately as she reached up to check his forehead for any signs of a fever. Chiro, not use to anyone, besides Roxas, touching him flinched and shuffled away only to edge himself off the bed. Leon caught him before he fell.

"Kid be careful." He said cooly, regretting it somewhat when Chiro twitched. Chiro inched away from Leon's touch and back in the middle of the bed. He was uncomfortable with strangers growing up. He still was now. Having 3 pairs of eyes stare at him did not help. He looked down at the sheets.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked in a nice voice. It was soothing to Chiro as she rubbed his back in a motherly fashion. When was the last time he was touched him this and felt safe? _[Roxas…] _Chiro's eyes narrowed at the thought of Roxas and his grip on the sheets tightened but he said nothing. Cloud got enough of the kid's silence.

"Hey kid don't give us the silent treatment they just saved you from certain death." He said coldly. Aerith frowned at Cloud. Leon shook his head at Cloud.

"Typical." Leon said.

"Cloud please! He's just a kid!" she scolded. Cloud scoffed.

"You saved him from dying on the streets. The least he can say is thankyou."

"You should have left me…" came a small voice. The three heads turns towards the boy on the bed.

"Did you say something?" Cloud asked the boy. The boy looked at his sheets.

"You should have left me to die out there." He said more firmly but till only above a whisper. Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Well we found you and saved you. You're lucky to be alive now Kid." Leon said. Chiro frowned.

"I already considered myself lucky when I died." He said. No one said anything. Aerith pat the boy on the back.

"What do you mean died?" she asked him. Chiro looked away.

"I don't know how I lived, but I remember thrusting the keyblade where my heart is suppose to be." The three looked at him in shock. Keyblade?

"Who's keyblade?" Cloud asked eyes narrowing. Chiro looked him in the eye for once.

"I was fighting 3 kids, then overcome with the sudden urge to end it all I took one of their keyblades and killed myself with it." He told them. Aerith looked at him sadly.

"Why would you do that?" she said softly. Life was to be treasured. Why did the boy wish to throw it away? Chiro opened his mouth.

"So I wouldn't have to see _him _ again." He said to himself, but they all heard.

"Him? You mean Roxas?" Leon asked. When Chiro stiffened at the name Leon knew he hit the mark. Cloud looked at the boy.

"What do you mean where your heart is suppose to be. You're a nobody working with Organization X11 aren't you?" he asked eyes narrowing. Chiro looked at him angry.

"So what if I was?" he retorted. Leon furrowed his eyes. He was right. This kid _was _ from the Organization.

"Just to tell you they're all dead." He informed the boy. The boy met his glaze.

"I could careless for them. That organization has no meaning to me."

"Then why did you attack Sora and the others?" Cloud said coldly. Chiro smirked.

"It was my way of saying goodbye." He said. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Attack them and then try to kill yourself with one of their keyblade?" he asked. Chiro shook his head.

"I know I died. I was surrounded by darkness." He concluded. The three were confused by the boy's words.

"Then how are you alive in this room?" Aerith asked softly. Chiro shook his head.

"I don't know. This voice said that it wasn't my time to die and I saw a flash of light."

"What voice?" Leon asked. Chiro shrugged. Who's voice was it?

"I don't know." He said softly. He really didn't know.

"You probably weren't dead then. If you're still here." Cloud said rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for this. This was confusing his head. Aerith bit her lip.

"You can't be an organization member." She said softly. Chiro, Cloud and Leon turned to look at her as if she had two heads.

"What are you talking about? Look at his clothes." Leon informed her.

"He even admitted to being in the organization and to being a Nobody." Cloud said backing Leon up. Aerith shook her head.

"His heart beats. He has a pulse."

TBC.

Kitty: review please? It would make me so happy.

Kiki: pretty please? ouo


	3. A seperation

_Roxas and Chiro sat side by side and watched the sunset on the big tower in Twilight Town. Chiro looked down a gulped. It would be such a big drop if they accidently flew forward. Roxas sensed it and put a hand on Chiro's shoulder._

"_Relax Chiro. You won't fall. I'll be here to catch you. You know I won't let anything happen to you." He said assuringly. It worked Chiro started to relax. Then he looked at Roxas._

"_But… what if… YOU fall?" Chiro asked him. Roxas laughed._

"_Don't worry. I would never fall." He said smiling. Chiro snorted but let Roxas grab his shoulder to pull him closer._

"_You seem so sure of yourself." Chiro mumbled. Roxas grinned._

"_Because I AM sure." Roxas said. Chiro sighed at Roxas' confidence but laughed. He snuggled his head closer to Roxas and on his shoulder. Chiro bit his lip._

"_I don't want you to leave." Chiro said quietly. Roxas looked at Chiro curiously._

"_Why would I leave?" he asked. Chiro looked up at Roxas._

"_What if I lost you when you're on a mission? Roxas you're the only one I want to be near in this Organization. Something about them creeps me out. What if I lost you? How would I survive?I don't want to be without you." Chiro whispered to Roxas. Roxas laughed and rubbed Chiro's cheek with his hand smiling as Chiro leaned towards his touch._

"_I would never leave you Chiro."_

"_Promise? Can you promise me that you'll never leave" Chiro asked him. Roxas nodded._

"_I promise." He said flashing Chiro his signature smile. Roxas got up. Chiro looked at him confused. Roxas laughed._

"_Stay right there. I'll get us some salt sea ice-cream." He said. At the look of Chiro's face Roxas smiled and leaned in to kiss Chiro on the kiss._

"_Relax I'll come back in a few minutes." Roxas told him reassuringly. This seemed to be enough for Chiro and he nodded._

_Xxlaterxx_

"_Roxas…" Chiro said as Roxas exited the building. Roxas looked back at Chiro he frowned when he saw Chiro crying._

"_Hey.." he said gently. "Why are you crying?" Chiro sniffled._

"_How come it feels like… it'll be the last time I'll see you?" Chiro asked as he gripped his own shirt._

"_I'm scared Roxas. Please don't go. What if you don't come back?" Chiro said softly. Roxas frowned and cupped Chiro's chin with his fingers and made him look up._

"_I'll be back I promise. It's just a mission. I'll be back before you know it. I'll never leave you by yourself." He told him. Chiro debated and thought about his words. He looked at Roxas._

"_Promsie me you'll come back for me. You come back right Roxas? And we'll be able to eat Salt Seat icecream together." Chiro asked Roxas. Roxas smiled at Chiro._

"_I promise." He promised. This brightened Chiro up as smiled at Roxas. All worry and doubt abandoned in his eyes._

"_Besides… I love you. Isn't that enough reason to come back to you?" Roxas asked. Chiro smiled and blushed a little as Roxas kissed his forehead._

"_I'll be back I promise."_

"_Roxas. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Sora woke up again. Huh? They were in love? Sora was pretty sure Roxas was awake. It was weird. As soon as he woke up Roxas would be awake. As soon as he slept Roxas would also sleep. Maybe that's what happens if you share a body. They both stayed silent. Sora knew that Roxas was debating on what to say even though he culdn't exactly see Roxas because…wel…he was in his body.

Moments passed before Roxas spoke.

_You saw that didn't you?_ Sora sighed.

_**Of course I did. Why didn't you tell me? It would have made things less complicated in my thought process. **_ Sora said. Roxas could imagine Roxas shrugging by now.

_I…didn't know how you would…react… _ Sora shrugged even though HE knew Roxas could not see it.

_**I don't really mind. Love is all abouthow your heart feels isn't it? Not gender.**_ Sora thought. Roxas stayed silent.

_**So the reason why Chiro is mad at you is because…**_ Sora didn't finished. He knew the answer already. The pieces were coming together. Roxas broke his promise.

_Yes.. because I broke our promise._

_**Did you know you would break it?**_ Roxas stayed silent for a moment, thinking over his response.

_Yes…_

_**Then why did you promise such a thing?**_ Sora asked. Sora heard Roxas sigh.

_You saw how he looked in the dream didn't you?_ Sora nodded and thought back to the dream. Chiro's face while he told Roxas that he was scared Roxas would leave , it told a lot. Chiro was scared. Scared that Roxas would leave and never come back. It scared him to death.

_**Yea…**_

_Would you be able to tell the person you loved that you had to leave the Organization after looking at a face like that?_ Roxas asked. Sora thought about it. He imagined Kairi with that face. Yea he still loved her, but now Kairi loved Riku. And they were together but still. He couldn't help but think it. But imagining Kairi with that face and telling her he had to leave her. He couldn't do that.

_**I guess I wouldn't be able to.**_

_Exactly. I tried to shield him away from the truth. To hide the fact that in the end I was going to leave the organization. It worked. But at a price. Now, just because I wanted to protect him from the ugly truth at that time just to be able to see his smiling face fee of worry, now he's broken. And I caused it._ Sora felt Roxas' heart break. It pained him too. He didn't know why. He guessed because Roxas felt a strong attachment to the boy he also felt an attachment to Chiro.

_**You shouldn't have shield him. **_ Sora wanted to tell Roxas that what he'd done was right. But he knew it wasn't. And there was no reason to hide that from Roxas. _** Telling the truth then could have prevented him from turning this way. It would have caused less heartache then just leaving him without saying anything.**_ As much as he wanted to comfort Roxas and tell him he had made the right decision he knew he couldn't. It wasn't the right decision. Roxas sighed.

_Yea. I was being selfish. I just wanted to see his smiling face feel of worry before I left. I was stupid. Now look what I've done._

_**You might not have don't what was right. But you can fix this. Me, Kairi and Riku will help you. It's not too late for the relationship to be fixed. I know Chiro still loves you deep inside. You just have to prove it to him. No matter how long it takes.**_ Seriously when did he start turning into a counselor? But this was his other half. It was almost like they were brothers. Infact. They should be brothers. Sora sighed.

_**Hey Roxas.**_

_What?_

_**Want to try having our own bodies? **_Roxas didn't speak for a minute. Sora knew that the other teen was shocked that Sora said that. Was it even possible? Roxas read his mind.

_Is that even possible? I mean. You only have one body and one heart. _ Sora shrugged.

_**Worth a try isn't it? Maybe we if we concentrated hard enough we could make another one.**_

_Now you're just plain crazy. _Sora shrugged.

_**Well the next time we see Chiro, I don't think he'll be very happy seeing you transparent would be? **_Sora thought to Roxas. When he received no answer Sora knew he hit a sore spot. That moment when Chiro disappeared was implanted in Roxas's part of his brain. That moment would never leave Roxas' brain ever.

_**So what do you say?**_ Sora asked.

…_.Let's do it._ Sora smiled and concentrated hard. The harder he concentrated about having a separate body and warmer his body felt. Soon Sora was engulfed in light and in a blink of an eye the light vanished. Sora rubbed the light out of his eyes and stared in front of him. He couldn't help a big goofy grin from escaping his face. Roxas was in front of him. They did it.

They were now two people. With two hearts.


End file.
